In recent years, advances have been made in the development of silicon carbide (SiC) PiN diodes. For example, 4H—SiC PiN diodes may have the capability to block in excess of 20 kV while maintaining a low forward voltage (VF) of 6.3 V at 3.2 A (100 A/cm2) as discussed in LATEST ADVANCES IN 4H—SIC PIN AND MOS POWER DEVICES by M. K. Das (Digest of International Semiconductor Device Research Symposium, Washington, D.C., 2003). However, these SiC PiN diodes suffer from an increase in VF under forward bias as discussed in a paper by H. Lendenmann et al. (Mater. Sci. Forum, 353-356, 727 (2001). Furthermore, technological issues like, for example, effective edge termination, low resistivity p-type ohmic contacts, and forward voltage stability have historically hampered PiN diode development as discussed in, for example, papers by Crofton et al. (Solid-State Electron., vol. 46, p. 689, 2002), H. Lendenmann et al. (Mater. Sci. Forum, Vol. 389-393 p. 1259, 2002) and J. Sumakeris, et al. (Mater. Sci. Forum, vol. 457-460, p. 1113, 2004).